(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sewing and, more particularly, to a sewing work station having an adjustable work table and, chair.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The usual modern day practice is to assemble garments in teams of four to eight sewing operators each performing one or two sewing operations. This "work chain" has been necessary, in large part, to the inability of most commercial sewing machines to perform multiple stitching types. This method has several drawbacks.
For example, the semi-completed goods must be re-bundled and un-bundled between each operator. In addition, the speed of the team tends to be governed by the lowest speed operator. Finally, it is difficult to determine the source of quality problems which arise after the garments are completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,658, issued to Sanvito, teaches one way to overcome these problems. Sanvito discloses a work station to stitch manufactured items. The work station includes a supporting frame on which is mounted a work table for supporting three machines which extend around the operator to allow a manufactured item to be removed from one sewing machine to another whereby one operator can complete the garment. However, the work table taught by Sanvito does not include any means for adjusting the work table height quickly for different operators working different shifts. In addition, Sanvito does not teach any means of coupling the work table and operator chair together to allow movement of the chair from position to position while, at the same time, preventing the tendency of the chair to roll back during working.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved sewing work station which allows a single operator to perform multiple sewing operations, includes means for adjusting the work table height quickly for different operators working different shifts, and couples the work table and operator chair together to allow movement of the chair from position to position while, at the same time, preventing the tendency of the chair to roll back during working.